


Волосы

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Dominance, Drabble, F/M, PWP, Rope Bondage, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 07:03:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17893778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Халет находит удачное применение длинным волосам Карантира





	Волосы

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [50 Prompts: AU Silmarillion Drabbles.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/663598) by [Urloth (CollyWobbleKiwi)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CollyWobbleKiwi/pseuds/Urloth). 



Ни в каких Лэ о Халет, прославляющих ее силу, мудрость и умение править, не говорилось ни о чем подобном.  
Карантир рванулся в путах, удерживающих его запястья, и застонал, когда от этого голова дернулась назад. Поразительная женщина! Вместо того чтобы смеяться или подшучивать над нелепо длинными, по мнению большинства людей, эльфийскими волосами, она сразу же придумала, как пустить их в дело.  
– О да, продолжай, – Халет тепло и довольно улыбнулась ему в лицо, наблюдая, как он мечется меж ее бедер, одетый в путы из собственных волос – и больше ни во что.  
Подчиняясь, он дернулся еще несколько раз, потому что ей это нравилось. Волосы натянулись, впиваясь в тело, и он на миг задохнулся, когда его ноги оказались разведены еще шире, а от косиц, обмотанных вокруг сосков, кожу жгло и пощипывало – сказывались последствия продемонстрированного ею ранее мастерства обращения с расплавленным воском.  
Небо снаружи шатра было ясным, а воздух немного морозным – чувствовалось дыхание приближающейся зимы. Солнечный диск вскоре должен был уйти с небосклона, окрашивая горизонт в розово-лиловые тона.  
Карантир чувствовал, что не продержится еще три оговоренных траха до тех пор, пока не сядет солнце.  
Халет провела ладонью по его груди: ее мозоли еще сильнее ощущались на измученной коже. Карантир прикусил губу, непроизвольно закрывая глаза, пока она покрывала поцелуями его лицо, неторопливо лаская щеки: они были такими горячими, в то время как ее губы казались ледяными.  
– Твои щеки пылают ярче рубина, – прошептала она, овевая его холодным дыханием, отдававшим вином – он принес бутыль ей в шатер прошлой ночью. От упоминания его вечно красного лица Карантир недовольно зарычал. – Любая девушка убила бы за такую кожу, – добавила Халет, обводя пальцами его подбородок и наклоняя голову так, чтобы волосы вновь натянулись.  
– Про таких, как ты, у нас даже рассказывают сказку: про прекраснейшее в мире создание с черными как смоль волосами, белой как снег кожей и алыми губами. Впрочем, в истории нет ни словечка о твоих очаровательных веснушках… – она впилась зубами в кожу под ключицей, прямо в россыпь вышеупомянутых веснушек, и мягкой ладонью накрыла его член.  
Карантир дернулся, глубоко и размеренно дыша, всеми силами удерживая себя на грани оргазма.  
Халет засмеялась.  
– Я же сказала, что не остановлюсь, пока не попросишь, – напомнила она ему и достала пеньковую веревку: его собственные волосы она уже все использовала, скрутив Карантира множеством хитрых узлов. Привязав его к столбу в центре шатра, она отошла, любуясь результатом. Эльф полусидел, балансируя на носках и опираясь спиной о столб, его ноги были разведены так широко, что скрыть возбужденное состояние было невозможно.   
Их могли слышать снаружи: в конце концов, это был временный шатровый лагерь, но халадрим были достаточно вежливым народом, чтобы притвориться глухими и даже не пытались как-то пристыдить женщину, в одиночестве несшую ответственность за их жизни. Никто на месте Халет не смог бы остаться высокоморальным – и придумывать при этом защитные тактики и хитрости, чтобы удерживать орков на расстоянии и отгонять их скудным запасом стрел.  
Обычные правила и нормы поведения в обществе перестали применяться к Халет с того момента, как она подняла меч, принадлежавший отцу, а затем брату. И если она хотела вступить с мужчиной во внебрачную связь и ввергнуть его в такую пучину агонии и наслаждения, что он будет стонать и вскрикивать, точно дева в ее первый раз, – что ж, она вполне могла это сделать.  
– Умоляю… – Карантир помедлил, обдумывая дальнейшее, и у него вырвался хриплый крик, когда она подошла к нему, сбросила одежды и оседлала его разведенные бедра, соединяя их тела и прижимая член к себе, к влажным завиткам, так что потребовался бы лишь легкий толчок, чтобы тот оказался внутри.  
Карантир немедленно поддал бедрами вверх, пытаясь начать движение, но из-за волосяных пут его голова лишь запрокинулась назад, и рывок бедер оборвался на середине.  
– Проси, – напомнила Халет.  
– Пожалуйста, – выдохнул Карантир, его мысли расплывались от предвкушения того, что обещали покачивания ее бедер.  
– Пожалуйста – что? – пропела Халет, набирая в рот вина и делясь с ним в поцелуе.  
Он проглотил, рвано выдохнул и начал покрывать поцелуями все, до чего она позволила ему дотянуться.  
– Пожалуйста, трахни меня, – простонал он, – пожалуйста, дай мне войти в тебя.  
Халет хихикнула. Это был в высшей степени женственный звук, многие бы удивились, заслышав такой от нее. Но Карантира интересовал отнюдь не ее смех.  
Скользнув, она опустилась на него с низким довольным стоном.  
– Ах-х, – блаженно выдохнула она, – как хорошо.  
Ее бедра поднимались и опускались, поднимались и опускались.  
Карантир метался в путах, волосы прочно впились в его тело, оставляя следы, а кожа на голове саднила.  
Халет с теплой улыбкой склонилась к нему, смотря сверху вниз, и он сдался, падая в пропасть ее женской сути, и когда оргазм волной прокатился по его телу, он услышал ее смех.  
– Все в порядке, – прошептала она ему в рот, когда он забормотал извинения за то, что не продержался достаточно долго, чтобы увлечь ее за собой, – у нас впереди весь вечер.


End file.
